The Dark Angel
by Pit Fan
Summary: When Samus is poison by a Sorled, there is a very rare cure that can olny cure her. But it is impossible to find. So Pit takes it upon himself to visit his arch enemy: Hades. He makes a deal with him to get the cure. Pit/Samus story.
1. The Deal

This story popped into my head today when I was thinking of a good story all day. It is possibly a good Halloween story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Samus was alone without her armor on. She is thankful that she is away from Captain Falcon for right now and decided to go out into the woods.

"I haven't been in the woods for a while," Samus said to herself. "I wonder-" She never got to finish her sentence since something jumped at her.

"Whoa," Samus said as she dodge. "And me without my armor on." The creature roared at her and jumped her again. This time Samus wasn't so lucky and got bit by the creature. Before Samus got out her whip, the creature ran off.

"I wonder why that thing bit me and ran off," Samus said as she headed back towards the Smash Mansion. She just made it through the door when she collasped.

"SAMUS!" Pit cried and picked her up.

"What happened?" Marth asked.

"I don't know," Pit said. "Only Doctor Mario knows." Pit ran towards Doctor Mario's office with Samus still in his arms.

"Pit?" Doctor Mario asked as he saw Pit running up.

"It's Samus," Pit said. "Something bit her and she came through the door and collasped."

"Oh dear," DM (Doctor Mario) said. "I'll go look at this right away."

"Thanks Doc," Pit said as he handed Samus over to DM. Since news travels fast in the Smash Mansion, everyone was in the waiting room, including Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand didn't even know why he was even here.

"Why is everyone waiting in this room?" CM asked. "When we all could be playing video games. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crazy Hand then started fky around the room, and right as Doctor Mario came out, Crazy ran into him.

"Oof," Doctor Mario said. "Crazy, you need to pay attention to where you are going."

"Soooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Crazy said.

"News about Samus?" Master Hand asked.

"Samus was bitten by a Sorled, a poisoness crocidile-like-scropion," DM said. "Unfortunatly, I don't have the cure, because the cure is hard to find now-a-days."

"Oh," Falcon said. "So, she is dying?"

"Yes," DM said.

"I want every smasher to go find that cure," Master Hand said. "I will not have a smasher die out on us now."

"Yes sir," Every smasher said, except for Pit. As soon as they left, Master Hand turned to DM.

"Are you sure that the cure is hard to find?" MH asked.

"Yes," DM said. "No smasher is going to find the cure."

Pit had gone to the portal room and entered the Underworld portal.

"I'm going to save you Samus," Pit said as he entered the portal. "If it is the last thing I do." As soon as he entered the portal, it felt like he was a youngster, destined to kill Madusa and stop Hades. The creatures in the Underworld stopped what they were doing and looked at Pit. Soon, Pit found the main room and entered it.

"Well, well, well," a voice said as Pit entered. "If it isn't Pit the angel brat."

"Listen Hades," Pit said. "I need a cure for a person."

"Why do you need a cure?" Hades asked as he came out of the shadows with a sword in his hands. "Let alone give one to you?"

"Because the cure is hard to find now-a-days," Pit said.

"For a Sorled?" Hades asked as he brought the sword closer to Pit's neck.

"Yes," Pit said.

"Why should I give it to you?" Hades asked.

"Because the one I love is dying," Pit blurted out.

"You love someone?" Hades asked in surprise.

"Yes," Pit said. "And I am willing to do anything for her."

"Anything?" Hades asked as an evil smile crept up on his face.

"Yes," Pit said.

"You know I don't give everthing away for free," Hades said.

"I know," Pit said.

"But if I give you the medicine right now," Hades said. "Your soul will be mine forever. And you have one day to say goodbye to everyone before my little pet serpant comes and picks you up. Deal?"

"Deal," Pit said with a tear rolling down his face.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I just though of this story while I was in school. I'll update soon.


	2. Wolf Tags Along

Here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Pit walked to Dr. Mario's office, holding the cure in his hand.

"Pit?" Dr. Mario's voice asked. "Is that you.

"Yes," Pit said. "I found the cure."

"How did you find it?" MH asked. By this time, most of the Smashers came in.

"I kind of went to my arch emeny for the cure," Pit said nervously as MH stared at him. "Now I have to serve him forever and ever."

"You what?" MH asked in a whisper.

"Why did you do it you fool?" Link asked.

"Cause it is the only way that Samus lives," Pit argued as he handed Dr. Mario the cure.

"You fool," Marth said.

"He is only one of the few people that had it," Pit said. "It seemed liked you wanted Samus to die." With that said, Pit stormed out of the room.

"I think I know why he did it," Zelda said sadly.

"And why's that?" Marth barked.

"He loves Samus," Zelda explained, leaving Marth speechless.

* * *

With Pit, he waited by the door, waiting for the snake to come.

"Pit?" a voice asked. Pit turned around to see Wolf standing there.

"What do you want?" Pit asked in a flat voice.

"I know that you love Samus," Wolf said. "I would do the same thing in your position."

"Really?" Pit asked.

"Yes," Wolf said. "Everyone may see me as a villian, but deep down, I'm a nice person. If you want, I could come with you."

"Hades said only me," Pit said.

"Maybe I could bail you out," Wolf said with a grin.

"How?" Pit asked.

"I've been in your position before," Wolf said. "Trust me, after a few days of going crazy, I asked the guy if I could go."

"And what the guy did?" Pit asked, looking around.

"Well," Wolf said. "He saw that I love a person and let me go."

"And who was this person?" Pit asked.

"Nyra," Wolf said. "She was a wolf like no other. But, unfortunatly, she died years ago."

"Hope you said goodbye to everyone Pit," a snake said slithering up to Wolf and Pit.

"You don't mind if I bring Wolf along?" Pit asked as Wolf glanced at Pit. "Would Hades mind, Flargo?"

"The more the merrier," Flargo said. "Now come along, my master awaits." The trio left the mansion. Pit looked back at the mansion and turned his back on the place he called home.

* * *

I hope you liked the second chapter. And don't ask about Wolf because in my eyes, Wolf is a cuddly guy. :) And don't ask about the name Flargo, I just came up with that name. I'll update soon, and no this is not a Wolf/Pit story. This is a Samus/Pit story. Wolf justed wanted to tag along.


	3. The Truth About Pit

Samus woke up and saw Zelda their with a concerned expression on her face. It soon became relief as she saw Samus waking up.

"What happened?" Samus asked, her voice a bit shakey. "The last thing I heard was Pit calling out my name."

"You were bit by a Sorled," Zelda said. "But your fine now, thanks to Pit."

"Where is Pit?" Samus asked. "He was concerned for me earlier. Now he isn't here."

"He made a deal with his arch enemy," Zelda said. "Now Pit has to work for him."

"Why did he do it?" Samus asked. "That young fool."

"Still haven't figured it outyet?" Zelda asked as Samus gave Zelda a confused stare. "He loves you."

* * *

Pit and Wolf still followed Flargo to the Underworld.

"Don't worry about the demons attacking you," Flargo said. "Once someone has made a deal with my master, they won't fool around with that person and his friend."

"You seem to nice for the Underworld," Wolf said.

"I didn't want to work for him," Flargo said. "But a Sorled ruined my life, as it did with you two."

"I will kill that Sorled if it the last thing I do," Pit said.

"The only way out is if you go on a very dangerous mission for him," Flargo said. "Like stealing something from Skyworld."

"I could possibly do that," Pit said.

"You must hurry if you don't want to die," Flargo said as Pit and Wolf went inside.

"This place gives me the creeps," Wolf said as the two went through winding passageways.

"Just be quiet," Pit said as they went throuh two big doors. "I'm here Hades. nd I brought a friend." Hades turned around to see Wolf standing right next to Pit.

"Hark now," Hades said. "You two are my slaves for the rest of your lives. No objections." Wolf slowly walked up to Hades.

"Don't you see that Pit is madly in love?" Wolf whispered so Pit couldn't hear.

"So what?" Hades whispered back.

"Possibly we can visit the Smash Mansion every month," Wolf whispered. "Or Pit can go on a very dangerous mission snd repay the debt."

"I'll think about it," Hades said with confusion in his eyes.

* * *

I know this may be short, but it is night and I can hardly see what I am typing. I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
